


La disparition de Mycroft Holmes

by GriseldaRoseberry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Faked Suicide, Family, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Smoking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriseldaRoseberry/pseuds/GriseldaRoseberry
Summary: "Ma vie serait beaucoup plus facile si tu n'étais pas de ce monde."  Cette simple phrase, quoique quand même dur à entendre pour celui à qui elle est destinée, et lancée un peu au hasard par Sherlock, allait cependant changer la relation qu'il avait avec son frère aîné...





	

**Introduction**

 

Une énième dispute avait éclatée entre Mycroft et Sherlock. Tout avait commencé par une remarque de l’aîné sur l'intelligence de son cadet. Ce à quoi ledit cadet répondit par une remarque sur le poids de l'aîné. Sachant parfaitement tout les deux quel était le sujet qu'il fallait évoquer pour blesser l'autre.  
Seulement, cette fois-ci, les mots devenaient de plus en plus violent. Pour aboutir à une phrase que Sherlock ne pensait pas forcement, mais qu'il allait regretter bien plus tard.

« Ma vie serait beaucoup plus facile si tu n'étais pas de ce monde. »

Cette phrase n'avait évidemment pas plu à Mycroft, lui qui faisait tout pour protéger son frère, avec certes des méthodes que l'on peut qualifier d'excessives. Malgré les ordres de sa mère, Sherlock ne s'excusa pas, encore trop en colère. Et puis ce n'était pas sa manière de faire.

Après tout, depuis le début, Mycroft ne faisait que critiquer son intelligence, pourtant nettement supérieur aux autres personnes. A cause de lui, il avait grandit avec la certitude d'être stupide. Évidemment quand Sherlock avait prouvé l'inverse, tout les deux fût surpris, Mycroft le premier.

L'intelligence était une grade rivalité chez eux. Leurs parents soutenaient qu'ils pourraient faire de grandes choses ensemble, s'il la mettait de côté. Mais aucun d'eux n'en avait envie, ne supportant guère la présence de l'autre. Chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait de son côté.

Mycroft surveillait son frère, tout en travaillant pour le gouvernement.  
Sherlock l'ignorait, vaquant « librement » à ses enquêtes.

Et tout allait « bien ».

Pourtant cette simple phrase allait changer cet équilibre, ainsi que la rivalité qui alimentait le conflit entre les deux frères Holmes.


End file.
